Mercy and Wrath
by Delicate Ice Lilly
Summary: Yuki and Luka find a girl hurt when they went for a walk, but just who is she
1. Chapter 1

Yuki will never forget the day he and Luka first met her. They'd been out for a walk, when they found her passed out, covered in bruises, twigs and leaves stuck in her hair, cuts oozing blood onto her jeans and shirt. Yuki immediately jumped to her side to help her, but Luka hung back.

"Oh no, her," he muttered.

"Luka, we have to take her back to the twilight mansion, she's hurt!" Yuki cried.

"I know. I know," he murmured, scooping her up like a sack of potatoes.

Yuki was shocked. He'd never seen Luka so…annoyed?

"Do you know her?" he asked as they walked back.

"Sadly. This is the Zwilt guardian God's Mercy. She and God's Wrath, her partner, come along once every fifty lifetimes or so," Luka sighed. "They're a very close-knit team. Mercy can take pain, like you but she isn't limited to physical pain she can take emotional butb=dans tooo. Wrath can give someone the same pain, just by looking at them, but they're not suppose to come for another twenty lifetimes or so."

"Why do you seem upset then? Isn't it good that they're here?"

"technically, but they're so annoying. Espicaly her," he said, motioning to the girl slung over his shoulder.

Once they got back, they layed her down in an empty room upstairs, and headed down to explain to the others.

"Oh no, its her, isn't it?" Hotsuma asked, irritation crossing his face, not that this was unusual.

"Why does everyone remember her but me?" Yuki asked.

No one said anything.

"Mary is resting comfortably," Takashiro said.

The door to the house burst open, revealing a girl with short jet black hair. "Where is she?" she hissed. "I know you took her."

"Easy, Raven," Shusei said

"How do you know my name?" she demanded, glaring at him in a way that ,made him crumple to the ground in pain.

"Mary is safe, she's upstairs resting comfortably in one of the bedrooms upstairs. Yuki found her in the woods," Takashiro said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't lie! What did you do to her?"

"Easy, Wrath, don't you remember who I am?"

Her eyes went wide and Shusei fell tot the ground. "(leader)? I'm sorry, but you know how I get when she's not around."

"I know," he said. "I'll take you to her."

He led her from the room.

"Are Mary and Raven together?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah," Luka said.

"But they're both girls," he stated, without thinking.

"Always have been before too. Dose it bother you?"

"No," Yuki said, thinking of his feelings for Luka. "I've just never actually seen it before, is all."

Though Yuki felt very deeply for Luka, he never actually confessed, knowing luka would say he returned his feelings out of duty. Yuki couldn't do that to him. He wouldn't force him to pretend to feel something he didn't feel.

"You know, Zwilt partners are usually tof=geather," Hotsuma said.

Shusei rolled his eyes. "Though that doesn't mean they have to make their relationship extremely public."

Though most who knew them could tell they'd officially entered a relationship, they've been fighting about making it public at school. Hotsuma wanted Shusei to admit it, so girls would quit hitting on him. Shusei was worried about them directing their anger and jealousy twords Hotsuma.

"Anyway," Toko said. "Yuki, come for a walk with me."

She grabbed his arm and lead him to the fountain in the garden.

"When are you going to confess to Luka?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked, in a poor attempt toi play dumb.

"Oh come on I see how you look at him, and I see how he looks at you," she said, after a pause. "you should tell him."

"No, I don't want to force him to pretend he loves me again."

"But, Yuki, he does love you." She insisted. "He told me. Please, he needs you."

"No, he only says that because of the contract," Yuki remained firm.

"if that was true, he would have left at the end of the life he met you in."

"Even if that was true, I'm not a girl this time."

"it dosen't matter," a deep voice said from behind him. "Yuki is still Yuki."

"How can I free you from the contract? I need proof you want to be here." Yuki asked, firmly, afraid to start hoping.

"The contract ended lifetimes ago. The only thing keeping me here has been the promise of seeing you again."

"How can I know what you're saying is true?" Yuki whispered.

"Ask Raven and Mary when they wake up," Luka said sad, but understandingly. "They always retain there memories and they were there the first lifetime the contract was formed in."

"I'm sorry I just- I need to know for sure. It's not that i think you're lying, so much as I need to prove it to myself," Yuki explained, avoiding his eyes.

"I understand, Yuki. take as long as you need. I'll always be here,"" he ruffled Yuki's hair and walked away.

"I know you could tell he was saying what he felt, not just what you want to hear," chick said quietly.

"I know. I just-I need proof."

"Why? You can't rationalize this. You might not be able to prove it. Then what? Will you refuse to believe him?"

"I dont know okay? I was still trying to come to terms with my own feelings when he found out. I don't know how to handle it, that's why I said i didnt believe him."

"I understand youre insecure, but you have to trust him."

"I trusted kanata and look where that got me," he said bitterly.

"Yuki, you know he's not like that," she said, putting an arm around him.

"I know in my heart, but I still need to convince my head."

"I just want you to be happy, and I know he makes you happy, and you make him happy."

"Probably not so much after what I said." yuki whispered.

"I think he understands. Why don't you go and see if the girls are up to tell their side of the story?"

Yuki nodded.

"make sure there both up. Don't go in if it's just raven," chick quickly added.

"Why?"

"It isn't that raven's a bad person, she's just really protective over Mary right ow."

"Alright, I'll keep toat in mind," yuki said before he headed in the mantion.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki cautiously stopped outside of the large oak door that Takashiro had said Mary and Raven were staying in. yuki gently tapped on the door before he entered. Raven sat in a large mahogany chair at Mary's bed side, clasping one of the blonde's hands in two of her own.

"How is she?" Yuki asked quietly.

"Getting better. I should kill whoever did third to her," raven said her voice getting harder. Then it softened. "Thank you, for saving her. I don't know what id do without her, but is my fault. I should have been there. I should have gone with her. I know she didn't want me to, but if I had, she might not be in this state."

"Maybe I could help. I'm a healer," Yuki suggested.

"It won't work. Mary's a healer too, and a special kind at that. If you try to heal her, you'll hurt her more."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You didn't do this." Raven tenderly brushed a strand of hair off mary's forehead.

"I hate to trouble you, especial with all this going on," Yuki began hesitantly. "But, do you happen to remember my past selves?"

"The ones I was here for," she said confused.

"Could you tell me about the contract with Luka. Like how it was formed." he said in a rush.

"Dose it even matter? It ended the lifetime it was formed."

"Please, I need to know."

"Alright. It was well over a thousand lifetimes ago," she began,seeming oddly thoughtful. "The first life of the guardians actually." she paused and took a deep breath. "We were actually hunting Luka, he always seemed to allude us though. Then, one day you told us you'd seen him outside your window each night. You said you didn't think he was dangerous, and the next thing you know he was in a contract to protect you, for that lifetime. When Mary wakes up you should ask her. She knows more of Luka's side of the story."

"How did you know I was Yuki anyway?" he suddenly thought to ask.

"Your aura remained the same each time," Raven smiled.

"I'll let you and Mary rest now,m sorry for bothering you," she said, standing up.

"I'll send Mary to find you when she feels up."

"Thank you," Yuki said as he slipped out the door.

He found Luka outside the door, waiting.

"L-Luka!" Yuki cried, startled.

"If you want to know more about the contract, you could have just asked me," Luka said quietly.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want you to tell me what I want to hear," Yuki mumbled faintly.

"If I promise to tell you exactly what happened, no fluff, will you hear me out?" Luka asked, his eyes beseeching.

"Alright, so long as you promise to tell me the truth."

Luka lead them to the living room, so they could sit down.

Luka stared at him, intently, before starting. "You were hunting me original. I was very wicked originally. The blood of thousands stained my hands." He paused and looked at Yuki. "Then I saw, and something, something just changed. I was would watch you sometimes. One day you noticed me outside your window. You called me in and demanded an explanation. When I told you I'd stopped killing," he said the last word with such disdain. "You said I should come over more often. For about a year, I spent my days running from you, and my nights by your side. Eventually, you became worried the other Zwelt guardians would get me,so I proposed a contract. I would protect you, they would accept me, for that lifetime. But, Yuki, the key is, I loved you before the contract.

"I believe you," he whispered.

Luka slowly leaned in and kissed him.


End file.
